


Full

by Multifiiction



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Little Stranger (2018)
Genre: 1940s, 1940s AU, AU, Alternate Universe - 1940s, F/M, Fluff, Smut, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: Armitage Hux always loved to be a doctor, helping others was his life. But you weren’t like any other patient.





	Full

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was inspired by the movie, The Little Stranger.

People always told him that he had a mean look. That he looked annoyed all the time. Even as a little boy.

And Armitage started to believe them. Although deep down he knew, they couldn’t be further from the truth.

He decided to become a doctor to his mother’s wishes. She did everything in her will to give his son the proper education. And that was what put her into an early grave, his father was never in the picture, so Armitage was left all alone.

But he managed.

He got himself a little apartment and even a car. Which at that time was something.

He had a private clinic for himself where he examined patients. Families paid well for him to treat them. Ultimately he had a nice life, but something was missing.

He was currently in his examination room looking after Mrs Mcloan.

“Nothing serious, ma’am. Just a simple cold. I will give you some medicine and you should be fine.”

The elderly woman smiled at the red-haired man, thanked him and then left.

She was the last patient for the day. It has already began to get dark outside.

He was packing his bag and about to leave when his phone rang.

***

“Thank you for coming, Doctor. And in such a short notice as well.”

“It’s perfectly fine Mrs Y/L/N.”

“My daughter has been sick for the last couple of days. I’m worried for her, she’s not herself.”

As the woman walked him around the enormous house, he had little time to look around, the house was fancy and luxurious. He was mesmerized by it all.

“This way doctor.” the woman said and opened a door which lead to a big room. It had lots of books in it, the décor was quite simple.

And in the middle of it was a huge bed.

As Armitage walked closer, he looked at the young female laying between the warm sheets.

You.

As you opened your eyes and looked at the man standing next to your bed, you tried to sit up but failed. You were way too week.

For some reason, Armitage wanted to help you, but he knew better. He only watched you.

He had to admit, you were the most beautiful woman he has ever seen.

“Good evening, Ms Y/L/N. My name is Dr Armitage Hux. I will be your doctor.” he said once he found his voice.

So he began with his routine. Your mother watched with worried eyes.

“I have to ask some questions Ms Y/L/N. Would you mind leaving us alone Mrs Y/L/N?”

Without another word, your mother and your maid left the room. Armitage turned back to you. You looked pale and tired, almost dead if he was honest with himself. You must have been sick for longer than just a few days.

“Ms Y/L/N, how long have you been unwell?” you looked into his eyes and Armitage swore he felt something in him move, something that never did before.

“About one and a half week…maybe two.” your voice was weak. The man shook his head.

“Do you feel any sort of pain?” you could only nod.

“Where exactly?” you pulled your hands up and placed it on your chest. The doctor nodded.

“Is the pain burning pain or stabbing pain?” you stopped for a few seconds, made a face and answered.

“Burning.”

“Okay, most likely you have some kind of pneumonia. I will give a vaccine to you.”

The doctor did his job. But he could help but notice your smooth skin.

***

Doctor Hux has been coming to your home for about a month now. You slowly started to get better and better.

“Hello Doctor.” you greeted him as he entered your room.

“Good morning Ms Y/L/N.”

He his usual stuff. While checking your pulse he accidentally touched stomach. It made you flinch a little since you weren’t used to someone else’s touch, especially not a man’s.

“I’m so sorry.” he said, face becoming red.

“It’s okay.” you whispered back. It made him look up as his gorgeous green eyes met with yours.

You became slightly red. The two of you just stared at one another. He suddenly looked at your lips then back into your eyes. He slowly leant forward and that’s when the door opened and in came your mother.

She stopped as Armitage leant back quickly, hoping your mother didn’t see anything, he quickly collected his things and left in a hurry.

As he left he missed to see your disappointed face or the grin on your mother’s.

***

“I don’t understand why my mother insists on you still coming over. I mean, you already cured me.”

“You sound like you don’t like my company.”

“Oh no! I do. It’s just I think she has a plan of some sorts.” He pulled the stethoscope out of his ears as he looked at you.

This time you were sitting in one of the many lounges that your house had to offer. With the doctor right in front of you. He sat down on a chair in front of yours.

“What sorts of plan, Ms Y/L/N?”

“I already told you to call me, Y/N, Doctor.” the male nodded. And waited for you to continue. “I think she wants to set us up. The other day Becca, one of our maids, said that my mum thinks we have a sparkle. She would have already gave you my hand in marriage if it wasn’t up to you.” you said and picked up your tea.

It was true, Armitage did develop feelings for you during his time of visit. The only problem was that he was too shy to do anything about it. Since he was afraid of rejection.

“And…what do you think, Y/N? Do you think we have a….sparkle?” he watched you carefully. A small smile danced along your lips.

“Maybe.”

***

You always loved dancing.

So when Armitage asked you to go to a party with him, you were more than happy. You picked out a nice dress of yours.

At first, Armitage didn’t want to dance, saying he was bad at it.

“Come on, Armitage, please!”

“I’m a horrible dancer.” but in the end, you convinced him. And as it turned out, he wasn’t so bad.

The two of you danced until you could barely walk.

He drove you home, it was pretty late in the night.

As Armitage drove he realized that you have fallen asleep. Your skirt slowly got pulled upwards so he had a view of a little bit of your thigh and your knee.

He had to stop himself from reaching over and running his fingers along it. Your skin looked way too smooth to him.

A bump in the road shock the whole vehicle. It made you get up. You looked at Armitage who was looking at the road.

After he pulled up in front of your house, he stopped the engine.

“Thank you for tonight, Armitage. I really enjoyed myself.” before he could even say something, you placed a kiss to his cheek and exited the car.

The smile that was on his face for days after said it all.

***

The next time you met him was because of tragic. You father had passed away, leaving your mother and yourself all alone.

On the funeral, Armitage was there and he held you while you were crying.

After that day, Armitage came over more frequently. He was worried for you.

What he didn’t expect was for you to open the door to him. Not a maid, but you.

“Everyone is out. My mother went to visit my aunt and the maids are all with their family.” you explained to him. As you stood right next to the fireplace.

“So, you are all alone? That’s not safe.” you chuckled a little.

“It’s fine, I have you here now.” you said as you went ahead and kissed him. He reciprocated the kiss as his hands went to cup your cheeks. Your hand roamed into his short hair.

After a few moments of heat he pulled away, although his body and brain told him not to.

“Are you sure about this? About us?” he asked looking into your eyes

“I love you Armitage.” was all you needed to say before his lips were on yours again.

On that very night, your love blossomed as you both reached your climaxes.

Later that evening Armitage was looking at you as you slept against his chest.

“I love you too, Y/N.” he kissed you forehead before he went to sleep while holding you close.

***

On your wedding day, your mother went all out and purchased a house for the two of you.

You couldn’t wait to start life with the man you love. Your husband picked you up bridal style, while you were still in your wedding dress and carried you into your new home.

And Armitage’s life finally felt full.

Little did he know about the little girl that will be born a year later.

His daughter will truly be the one who would make his life more than full.


End file.
